


We all get a little crazy, right?

by Idontevenknow707



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontevenknow707/pseuds/Idontevenknow707
Summary: Can a group of abnormals exist together or will chaos erupt.Guess we'll find out one way or another.A/N:This will mainly be vanoss's POV unless specified.Thanks for reading!





	1. First catch

 

\-----Craig-----

"Why are you so tired?"  
Craig looked up to find his assistant carrying a Starbucks coffee, presumably for him.

"Just...I've just got a few things going on at the moment. Nothing to concern yourself with" he replied, grabbing the coffee from her grasp.

That response earned him a worried glance but just like every other time, he ignored it. It's not like he is trying to be an ass it's just that this exact conversation occurs almost every day now and it was beginning to piss him off.

Finally his hard day of meetings and documentation sorting came to a late end and having it be later than he would have wanted, he missed his bus.

"God fucking damn it" sighing, Craig took a seat in the deserted bus stop.

"You shouldn't swear so much you know, it's a bad habit."

"Get off my case, I don't want to deal with you right now"

Not wanting to continue the conversation Craig tried his best to keep his eyes glued to the clock counting down for the next bus arrival.

'Craaaaaig, come onn. can I kill him already?'

"No, wait just a little longer"

"Who you talking to?"

The intruding voice seemed a lot closer than before. It normally wouldn't worry him but the closeness of this particular guy gave Craig an uncomfortable feeling.

A hand abruptly grabbed Craig's arm and yanked him harshly, creasing his suit.

"Don't.you.ignore.me"

Staring directly at him Craig soon came to realize this intruder was much more intimidating than he'd expected which made his instincts to run increase dramatically.

'I think you should run, he doesn't sound like Mr nice guy'

Without breaking eye contact Craig gritted his teeth in frustration.

"None of your goddamn business"

Before he could react, a sharp pain burst through his arm followed a deep, disturbing laugh and soon after, a shrouding darkness.

_____

To Craig's surprise, the room he was waking up in was not his room but instead was a white padded wall. The rage inside of Craig grew as he became more aware of his situation.

Before he had a chance to release his anger, a voice blared through hidden speakers.

"It seems you're awake. I would advise you stay put and not create a disturbance. You are here because you are an inhuman being and will aid us in research. Rejection is not an option for you and you'll stay here for as long as we desire."

"Oh FUCK OFF, you're not going to do shit to me" Craig growled as he threw anything he could at where the sound was emanating from in hopes of shutting it off.

Craig sat on his bed for what seemed like hours without any contact from whoever kidnapped him until a beep sound filled the room and he saw something slide through a newly opened slit at the bottom of the door.

"Foods here"

The small door shut as fast as it opened and within seconds it was gone. A plate of what looked like a ham sandwich had appeared, adding the slightest color to the white room.  
Craig poked at it suspiciously, in fear of it being poisoned or drugged.

"Eat up. Oh and don't worry it's safe. If we needed you dead we'd just activate the gas valves in your room to knock you out instead of putting it in your food. Enjoy"

Unable to retaliate, Craig ate the sandwich then continued to sit on the bed and stare at the wall of never-ending whiteness until any slight hint of a plan to escape came to mind.

Being alone was not good. The only reason I had got a mundane job in the first place was so that I wasn't alone everyday. They couldn't have figured out my weakness ... could they?

\----------Time skip----------

If my timing is right then today is my sixth day in this shit hole. Every day is just the same shit over and over again. Wake up, eat then sleep.  
No matter what I say or request, I'm always met with a silence. I know they're listening, I know they're standing right outside my door too. Bring aggressive doesn't work either since the last time I tried to break out they gassed me, making me black out.

'Knock knock'

Shit no no no no no no this can't be happening. Wide eyed, Craig panicked and started to rock back and forth on his bed.

'Craaaaigy, didja miss me'

"Go away, please go away" Craig managed to whisper, on the verge of tears.

'But I don't wanna go, I missed our fun games together. Don't you miss me'

"No I can't let you come out. You've caused me too much pain...I.. I can't so just please leave me alone."

"It took you long enough, how about you listen to the voice in your head. How about you let it take control."

Craig stared at the speaker, completely forgetting of its presence in the cell. A smile creeped onto Craig's face as he let out a laugh. He realized that the people who kidnapped him just unknowingly saved him from his alter ego taking over which would mean they really don't know anything about him other than he has a alter ego.

"I should thank you actually, but I won't. Better luck next time"

"Why would yo...... fine be like that, you'll just be in here longer."

Craig smiled to himself triumphantly, finally getting their intention wasn't much help but it was enough.

 


	2. Lil piggy

 

\----------Tyler----------

I woke up exhausted, just like every other day. I poured myself some cereal and got ready for the day ahead. I didn't work anywhere big or fancy, just a plain and simple corner store. I liked it too, simply because it was a serene and peaceful place that let me have time to unwind and relax.

I never had any amazing ambitions in life besides to just get through it with as little annoyance as possible, no big dream job and no dream person, just me, myself and I. Besides, I liked it that way.

Other than the regulars, today wasn't busy which made my mood good enough to treat myself to a night out at my favorite bar.

Don't get me wrong, I love to go out but I have to use going out as a treat because my short temper, or as some people call it 'anger issues', had always made situations go a little too far so I never get to enjoy myself where ever I go.

There's always people poking at my last nerve wherever I went so I just made it a rare occurrence to go out and yes I know what you're thinking 'it can't be that bad' well let me assure you, it is.

I enter the bar and inhale the smell of liquor and food which made a smile instantly crawl onto my face. Without delay, I go to the bar and get a few beers then sat down at the table farthest from anyone else.

After a few beers, I became more and more agitated by the sounds and loudness of the people around me which meant I hit my limit. Waving the irritations away I downed my last beer and decided to head home.

"Oooo look at Mr mysterious, too good to sit with anyone else? or are you just a loner?"

I looked up to the source of the sound, only to find a childhood buddy of mine. I say buddy but I guess he's more of a detestable back stabber now.

"Fuck off Anthony" I retort in hopes he'd catch onto my warning.

"Do you really think you're in any position to be rude to me?! Look around. You're outnumbered" he said smugly as his backup revealed themselves from behind Anthony. I let out a sigh and try to leave once again.

"Don't you fucking ignore me!! Don't you realize how long I've waited for this moment. The amount of time it took to find you!. You're not going out of here unscathed....you'll pay for what you did"

'God damn, I don't want to leave this job...' Tyler thought the situation over for a second but was interrupted by one of Anthony's lackeys smashing a bottle and lunging at him.

Instantly my reaction to dodge and attack my attacker switched on faster that I could control which led to me accidentally breaking my attackers arm 'shit, no turning back now I guess.... I really liked this job as well.'

With my final decision made I finished my crippled attacker off with a punch to his ribs. Killing him as a result. Without time for anyone to realize what I just did and to avoid any more unnecessary deaths I sprinted towards Anthony and snapped his neck without even breaking a sweat.

I escaped through the frightened screams and panic of the residents of the bar until I was outside and out of sight. I casually made my way home and began to pack my bags.

"Hmmm.... where to next...and what name" I thought aloud. See this is the exact problem I face when going out. My strength seems to be 'inhuman' as I have been told. Along with that, I don't have any of those petty emotions that would normally keep someone from taking another's life. It's not like I'm fully emotionless, I do feel sad sometimes and happy whenever a trigger for the emotion occurs. I just don't care for things like death or fear.

As I pack the last of my necessities I decided to have one last meal here since it was probably the nicest place I ended up moving to out of all of my placements.

*knock...knock...knock*

I froze. Before I could even start to prepare my final meal, the sound of three slow knocks on my front door interrupted me.

"They shouldn't have found me this quickly..." I whispered to myself in astonishment, in case whoever stood outside heard me.

"we know you're in there...Tyler Wine"

My eyes widened with bewilderment. How the fuck did they know my real name. Hell, even I forgot for a while. Slowly, I crept towards the windows to get a look of who these shits were.

Just as I reached the window to look out of the laced curtains, I got a nauseating feeling which was incredibly abnormal to me.

Ignoring the feeling I jumped back in a readied stance and creeped towards the window. The second I looked out of that window my eyes met with those of some sort of scientist who was looking straight back at me.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me" I spat out in a annoyed tone. I was just met with laughter.... aggravating laughter which dug deeper and deeper into my anger.

Without delay my door unexpectedly swung open with surprising force, making me stumble out of shock but like usual, I gained my composure easily and quickly.

I managed to come up behind the first scientist who had entered and silenced him but before I could turn around and kill the next one, I was held in a bear hug from behind.

As the bear hug got tighter I heard a hydrologic noise. Before I could look down a suffocating gas filled my lungs, making everything slowly become out of focus but before I blacked out I noticed several heavy mechanical arms wrapped tightly around me.

They know my name aswell as my so called 'ability'... Who the hell do these people think they are.  
_

A loud ringing noise resonated in my ears as I regained consciousness. Upon opening my eyes I realized I was in a pink, spongy, padded room with no openings like a window or door. Just a little slot roughly the length of a ruler.

After what seemed like hours of looking for an exit, some voice sounded from hidden speakers.

"Glad you could join us Tyler. I hope the trip wasn't too troublesome."

I could almost hear his smirking.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN THIS ROOM! WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!"  
I spoke, my voice full of anger.

"Now now no need for agression. We simply want to find out what activates your 'special ability'."

"Like I'd friggin let you" I spat with my arms crossed in frustration. It's not like I know either but I still won't be used so easily.

"I don't need you like it, all I need is your power. Then, if we're in a good mood, we'll release you all."

"All? What do you mean all! Who else is here?"

"woopsie accidentally let that one slip. Oh well, you'll find out soon enough anyway. Oh and foods here, eat up and enjoy your stay hahah-"

On que there was a dull beep and a plate full of food slid though the little slot. Well, it could be worse. I could be wondering aimlessly for my next placement. Atleast I still had my clothes and some food so this couldn't be all that bad... could it?

 


	3. Just a lil delirious

"You-hoo anybody theere.. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE YOU DAMN FOOL! COME AN- AHHHHH"

I paused the game and turned around only to find this dumbass giggling at his effort to scare me.

"Shit Luke you scared the got damn shit outta me"

"Shouldn't have wasted time then" he said with a proud smirk.

"C'mon if we don't leave now we'll miss the movie"

"Oh yh, I forgot!"

Quickly saving the game, I grabbed my essential's and joined Luke to watch Spiderman homecoming. Since it's been out for about a week the cinema was empty, except around 5 other people. After the movie we got some maccies to end the perfect day out.

"I've been meaning to ask.. how are you feeling lately?"

I hesitated before giving an answer. I knew the question was coming but it always makes me upset.

"I-... I'm doing ok so far. Nothing has actually happened"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm not too sure. To be honest, it kinda scare's me. Like what if I cant control it next time? What if I lose myself? The last time was worse than any other which means it'll get worse every time..."

Luke glanced at me, worry filling every inch of his face. I didn't mean to ruin the day but I just can't hide my true feelings and emotions from him. He's always managed to see through me anyway so there isn't any point in hiding it.

"Listen. You're never going to become like that ever again. Not under my watch at least. I'll make sure of it and the only way it'll happen is over my dead body." He said with his signature smirk.

"I'll take your word for it then" I retort letting out a small giggle at his over dramatic-ness .

As soon as we pulled up, tiredness suddenly overcame me so we went inside and I said goodnight whilst walking to my room.

'Ah, bed sweet bed' Without even changing my clothes, I knocked out into a deep slumber.

___Next day ___

As I walked to the kitchen, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes filled the house.

"Pancake, pancake, paaaaancake" I sang, merrily skipping towards the kitchen.

"I see your pancake senses still work" Luke snickered.

"You know it" I countered with finger guns gesture.

"Hey listen, I've got work in like 20 minutes so I need to get going soon"

"Awe man again! I swear those people work you in overdrive. Are you sure you cant take some time off?"

"C'mon Jon you know I cant. Besides I shouldn't be too late tonight. 7pm latest"

"Is that a date then" I reply, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Absolutely positive! But if you keep these pancakes coming I might change my mind." I teased whilst stuffing my mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes.

Luke rolled his eyes at my response and went to gather his work stuff. I looked at him in wonder. I never knew where he'd worked because he had never let me know, no matter how much I asked. A bad feeling crept into my being as I watched him prepare for work.

"A-are you sure you can't take today off?" I requested as one last attempt.

Luke paused for a minute before responding.

"Is everything ok? Is something wrong?"

Shit, I can't make him concerned otherwise his whole day will be him just worrying about me.

"No, no nothing's wrong, I just wanted to try out this new co-op game really badly. But I guess it can wait." I finished with a smile in hopes of him taking my bait.

"Hmm, well if you say so. I'll try my absolute best to get home for 7pm. Cya Jon, don't burn down the house in my absence." Luke laughed, stepping out of the house and into his car. I sighed. 'damn it. Now I gotta find a new co-op game.'

Now in my room, I switched on my pc only to be met by my last save on the horror game I was playing before Luke reminded me that we planned to go to the cinema. I guess I'll finish this game. Before I had realised, it was 9pm. Luke hadn't come back home yet. Still having not completed the game, I paused and decided to have a look in the living room or his room to make sure I didn't miss him come in or something.

"Luuluu... you here?". Seems he isn't in his room. Might aswell try downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs I hear talking. It's not a voice I recognise... maybe it's one of Luke's friends? I creeped the rest of the way down the stairs and peaked into the living room. Nobody's here.

"I must have been playing outlast too long" I nervously giggled. Cautiously, I made my way further into the living room only to find a note on the table. I read it confusedly.

"Dear Luke,

I have decided to stay at Ryan's for a while. Don't worry im safe, I just need some time to think about stuff. Be back soon!

Love Jonathan"

"Love Jonathan?... wha-"

"Hiya Jonny boy, what's up"

Startled at the unknown presence, I turned around in a defensive stance.

"Who are you, and how did you get into my house!"

He held his hands up defensively as if mocking my courage.

"Whoa whoa hold up now, I only want to talk."

Hesitatively, I pondered my options. If I run they'll more than likely catch me. He might have people outside too which narrows my chances of escape, along with my option of beating my way through this.

"... Go on, I'm listening." I cautiously allow. Keeping my defensive stance steady.

"Well. I'm a part of an institution that harnesses and develops ones so called 'gifts' and we're here to recruit you. We know everything about you...Delirious."

My eyes widened in both shock and fear. No. this cant happen. NO!, Luke said I'll be ok!... Luke!

"Tell me what you did with Luke!" ignoring my mind going crazy, I put all of my focus on making sure Luke is safe. He needed to be. He's the only person I have. He's the only person keeping me sane. I NEED HIM!

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS"

"I don't think you would be too happy with-"

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME" I snarled, trying to ignore my fear of the answer.

"It'll be best just to see"

Before I could launch my fist towards him, he held up his phone with someone laying dead on the ground. No. No! it can't be Luke. All I could do is stare at the man laying dead on the screen in front of me, Paralysed with both fear and emptiness.

No...

He- he can't be... he can't be gone

....No....

With a single tear running down my face, my vision faded to black... To emptiness.

 


	4. Lil birdy

 

People have always feared me... To be honest, I'm not too sure why. It's not like I've hurt anyone or anything so why does everyone hate me?. I've been asking myself this question for as long as I can remember and I can never come up with a reasonable answer.

I've always been hated like this. For as long I can recall. I used to be able to hide it under my thick jacket or backpack but since I just keep growing, small items like that had no chance of hiding it. It all went to shit as soon as I hit 11. That's when my 'deformation' became visible for all to see.   
____________

"Honey, you're getting late for school. You know I cant have you constantly getting late again"

"I know mommy, I'm coming!"

Catching a quick glace through my window I noticed the scorching sun blaring down upon the streets. This means I finally get to show off my new star wars sunglasses to my friends. Giggling, I put my sunglasses on and did a final check of myself in the mirror before grabbing my back pack. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I struck my most 'show off' pose whilst wiggling my eyebrows.

"How do I look?"

With a giggle escaping her mouth, she shook her head "Absolutely stunning my dear Anakin Skywalker"

"Your bus is gonna leave without you if you don't hurry" she said whilst opening the front door.

I grab the lunch she had prepared as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Have fun, ok? And don't get too spaced out"

"Pinky promise!"

I intertwine my pinkie with hers, creating a bond that cannot be broken. It's what we both did whenever we made promises to each other. Somehow a promise didn't feel sincere unless it was sealed with your pinkie. I waved back to my mom as I ran to the bus stop. Once there I patiently waited in line whilst the other children who came before me got on. Walking onto the bus, a familiar face came into view.

"Jaren! What's up!" I yelled in excitement of waiting all weekend to see him.

"Check out my new look" I pointed to my sun glasses as I walked towards him to take a seat next to him.

"Evan! Wow they're so cool! They look so grown up. Lookie! I got a a psp on Saturday. Looks like we both got new things haha"

He revealed his psp from his backpack as I sat by him, watching in awe as he showed me the games he had along with graphics of the psp.

The bus pulled up in front of our school and we both took our time getting off.

"Arnt you hot in that thick jacket?" Jaren questioned, confused.

"Nah, I get really cold often" I lied. I didn't like having to lie to my best friend but my mom said I had to keep it a secret. I noticed him give me a worried glance before believing my lie. I honestly think he knows it's a lie but he doesn't push me because he knows I cant tell him.

Since we took our time walking to class, we were the last two pupils to come into the classroom. We tend to sit at the back because Jaren knows I have confidence issues. It's known that the teacher never picks anyone in the back so it was perfect. We sat down and began to unpack. The school supplied our books and pencils since they could afford to so we all had the same equipment placed on our desks.

"Good morning class, did anyone forget any equipment?"

A few pupils hands went up, ashamed of having forgotten what little equipment we had to bring. Looking to my left, out of the window I noticed my reflection which I used as a mirror to change my hair into different styles.

"Evan...EVAN!"

I whipped my head to the source of the yelling and noticed my teacher, staring right at me with a ruler smacked against her desk.

"Could you please take your sun glasses off, we're indoors now."

Just as she said that, I saw a group of guys snickering towards me. They're the ones who most likely told the teacher to make me take my glasses off. They had always been trouble makers but it's usually just in the playground so I didn't expect it to happen here.

Hesitantly, a little shaky from being shouted at, I slowly removed my sun glasses and blinked a few times until the room was in focus. Once the sun glasses were off, I looked at the teacher confused. She, along with the whole class, just stared at me with bewilderment.

"W-what?" I ask in confusion. Only to be met with the teacher poining her finger towards the door, which we all knew, was her was of saying 'get outside'. I grab my stuff and walked out of the classroom with my head hung down in shame and embarrassment. What did I do? I didn't mess up... did I? Around 5 minutes of standing outside of the classroom, the teacher came out and just looked at me with an extremely worried expression.

"Evan honey...are you feeling ill or dizzy?"

I hesitated. What was she talking about? Why would I feel ill?

"No miss? I'm completely fine..." I cocked my head in further confusion.

"It's just....I think you should go to the nurse. Have you got a friend who could take you?"

"Um...y-yeah. Jaren." Worry developing on my voice.

With that, she immediately went into the classroom. Probably to get Jaren. I wonder why she thought I was ill all of a sudden. With this in mind, I checked over the visable parts of my body to make sure nothing out of the ordinary was there. Just as I had finished, Jaren came out and looked at me with the same worry that the teacher had.

"Do you think im ill too?"

There was a silence before he awnsered.

"Dude... why are your eyes really yellow and weird?" Pure interest within his question.

"Huh?. Pft, Stop joking around Jaren, my eyes aren't yellow" I laughed at his question, only to be silenced with his stern expression. He's not joking is he. In a panic, I rush to the closest window to see my reflection.

M-my eyes! They're really yellow and weird!... I need to go home and tell my mom. She will know what it is.

"Jaren! I need to go home. I need to show my mom."

"But miss said I need to take you to the nurses office?"

"Do you think they can take me home?"

"Well they can probably call your mom and ask her to pick you up... can you tell me what's happening at least?"

"Honestly ... I don't know why my eyes are like this."

"Promise me you will tell me once you know ok."

"OK I promise, but can you help me go home first?"

"You gotta Pinky promise."

I paused. Jaren knew what pinky promise's meant to me so once I do this, I'll have to tell him everything...Oh no. My mom won't be happy with this. I glace at Jaren's face before deciding.

"Pinky promise" I link my Pinky with his with a sigh.

We proceeded to make our way towards the nurse's office. Jaren tried his very best to lighten the mood only to be met with awkwardness. Once we arrived we both took a deep breath before entering.

"Excuse me nurse, my friend is ill so can you call his mom."

I gave Jaren a thankful glance as he gave me the 'leave this to me' thumbs up gesture. The nurse glanced up from her clipboard and almost dropped it in suprise when she saw me.

"Oh my dear boy what happened!?" She adjusted her glasses and peered in astonishment at my eyes.

"He's not quite sure but he says his mom will know so can you please phone her?"

Speaking for me, earned Jaren a questioning glace from the nurse. The nurse adjusted her outfit and replied sternly all whilst walking back to her chair.

"No no no no no my dear, I can't do that unless I find out what's wrong, now come and sit here and I'll examine you."

My eyes widened in fear. No no no! My mom said to never show myself to anybody. I can't get examined. I show Jaren my panicked expression to which he understood and tried to think of a back up plan.

Looking back at the nurse, I saw her walking towards me. In fear I backed away but her speed allowed her to quickly catch up to me to then grab my arm and start pulling me towards the chair.

"Now now I know you're nervous but I cant let you go anywhere without my permission and I can only give you that permission once I examine you."

"No no no let go! You can't! Please stop!"

Looking back at Jaren, I saw his distressed expression along with worry due to being unable to help me. I understand why too. It's my fault. If only I told him. If only he knew, he could stop this but he doesn't know.

Defeated and on the verge of tears, I sat onto the chair. I won't be able to come back now. I'm going to have to say goodbye to Jaren too. I don't want to. He's the only person I've ever met that liked me for who I am instead of who my family was. I don't want to lose him. But I'm going to... I let out a defeated sigh and glanced towards Jaren with sadness across my face. Jaren walked up to me and grabbed my hand in comfort.

"It'll be ok, it's just a check up. You can go home after ok? No needles or anything. Just a check up. And I'll be with you ok"

A tear got loose and rolled down my cheek as I gave Jaren my best smile as I felt my jacket being taken off.

" I'm so sorry Jaren. I really love you, more than anybody else...but I'm sorry... I really am"

A scream brought both of our attention to the nurse as she scurried away from me with fear.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT. I-I'M CALLING THE P-POLICE! DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!!"

It's time. I glance at Jaren once more in hopes of having once last look at him before I took off, only to see a horrified look spread across his face as he witnessed my deformation reveal itself.

"e...evan..."

Unable to handle Jaren looking at me with so much fear, I took off and ran through the doors and headed straight for the enterence of the school. Instead of going home,I headed towards to forest. My mom told me enter the forest and wait for her at a marked tree if this ever happened. She'll soon notice what's happening as soon as the nurse phones her. So I ran and ran until I reached the meeting point.

I guess there's no need to hide them anymore. I fully removed my jacket and outstretched my wings. They had reached my knees so I had to wear a long, tight jacket at all times. This same thing happened at my past school. I got bullied, I had a really violent bully too. One day he tried to steal my jacket because he thought it was my prized possession and it led to him unveiling my wings and he panicked. I didn't know what to do back then other than to go home and tell my mom. Once she found out, we had to move to Canada which is funny because that's where I was born. I only moved to north carolina because the hospitals made my deformation public and because they did that, weird people wanted to kidnap me. Atleast that's what my mom told me. It makes me wonder where we'll go next. L.A... or maybe florida... or maybe even Aus-

"Sweety! Sweety are you ok? Did they hurt you? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Don't worry mommy, I'm fine..."

I kept my vision on the floor, not allowing my mom to see how upset I was although she could always see right through me. After a moment of silence, I brought up enough courage to ask.

"Mommy... why are my eyes yellow and weird?" I ask teary eyed, slowly looking up to meet her eyes.

"Oh...oh no" she sighed as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"M..m-ommy... what am I?" I chocked through tears from remembering Jaren's scared expression. She held me at arms length so she could see me.

"You're gods miracle. You was given to me by a friend of mine who had passed away days after your birth. She asked me to take care of you because no one else will... listen. Sweety...people aren't like you, nor have they ever seen anyone like you so they get scared and intimidated before they even get to know you."

"Was Jaren scared too...h-he looked like he was... mommy I don't want to lose him" my stream of tears finally letting loose as she pulled me in for another hug.

"Don't worry honey, he wasn't. Shocked maybe but not scared. But I'm afraid he won't be able to see you anymore."

"I know...but why? If he's not scared then how come he can't come and see me anymore?"

"Because now that people know about you, you have to stay a secret. Otherwise you won't be safe and neither will Jaren."

She held me as I cried my sadness away. Once I calmed down and collected my thoughts, she held my hand and walked me to a emergency campsite she brought just in case of this kind of situation happened.

From that day on I never saw another person. It was just me and my mom living in the campsite. She trained me on how to survive in the wilderness and what I had to do if I met a person. Years went on until I reached 18. That's the day she died. Two years later is now, present day. I still live at the campsite but recently, people have been wondering into the forest so I tend to sleep up in the trees. Just in case someone finds me.

I woke up to the sound of trees being chopped down and chainsaws at work. Oh no. Why do they sound so close?. I flew a little higher up the tree to get a more closer look, still hidden. There appears to be lumberjacks cutting down multiple trees with some scientist's gathered around them... but why are they making a path towards my campsite?... They can't know right?

I fly closer to try and listen in on what one of the scientists are saying.

"Got you!"

I tilt my head, confused. What do they mean go-  
A rope was slung across my back, tying me to the tree branch I was on.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I squirmed around trying to get loose, with no avail.

"Looks like we finally caught the little birdy. You'll be coming with us." He smirked.

Before I could retaliate, I was hit with some sort of dart. My body gradually became numb and everything slowly faded to black.

When I came to I was met with a big room that had been made to look as if it was a forest, with illusionary wallpaper and fake grass on the floor. I'm not sure what the walls were made of but my wings had no effect when I tried to slice through it. This is weird... my wings could slice through a thick tree without effort yet I couldn't do anything to these walls. Not only was that discomforting but the dead silence of the room was way too quiet for my liking.

I sat in the middle of the room, contemplating what my course of action should be when I saw a plate of food slide through a tiny slot at the bottom of the door. As if on que my stomach rumbled so I went over and examined it. I couldn't detect any poison or anything harmful within the food so I ate it.

As I finished my meal, I placed the plate back in its original space and began to make my way back to my spot when a loud voice came blaring through some speakers. The unbearably loud voice forced me to cover my ears in pain. As if the mysterious voice noticed, a pair of red ear muffs slid through the same opening as the food. Not wanting to be deafened by that booming voice again, I sceptically put them on and awaited the voice to present itself once again.

"Sorry about that, we weren't aware of your heightened hearing. So basically, we are a facility that gathers data on 'specially gifted beings' such as yourself, in order to replicate it. So I'm sure you're fully aware of why you're here."

"But I don't want to be here. Let me go, you don't have the right to keep me here!"

"Oh well you see, we don't care. I mean, you could go and get a lawyer or a friend but oh wait, you're non-existent outside of this facility so we can keep you here for as long as we want. End of discussion. Enjoy"

"W-wait!..."

Damn it. They're right... it's not like I have any place I belong so I don't have a good enough reason to leave...I let out a defeated sigh as I collapse onto the grass, letting my exhaustion take over.

I miss you mommy...

 

 

 


	5. Daily routine

 

It had only been around a week since  
I got taken to this place with no development. Just wake up, tests, eat then sleep. I wonder what testing method the scientist's will do once they realise they cant penetrate my feathers since its compromised of what I assume may be the strongest and stangest material on earth. They do look a lot bigger than other feathers that I'd found on other birds but somthing within them seems to make them indestructible, not that  
I'm particularly open to test that th-

A series of clicking sounds cut of my train of thought. Wait. It couldn't .... be the door. Could it?. Are they letting me out!

I hastily creep towards the door, careful not to walk into any trap set up on the other side of the door. Hearing nothing but silence, I opened the door and peeked outside. Nobody's there. Just a short corridor leading to another door. I stood in the opening of my room, cautious of what may lay ahead. Before I could change my mind the door slammed shut, shoving me into the corridor in the process. Suprised, I stood still and quiet. I fearfully reached for the handle but before I even got close, that same series of clicks appeared again. I continued to try and turn the handle but as suspected, locked. Ok good information to keep an ear out for.

Accepting my fate, I turned and cautiously made my way down the corridor and to the next door. Once I had reached the door I could start to hear shallow breaths from the other side. 3 to be exact. One of them seemed to be calm though which unsettled me a little bit. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

As I step into the room I noticed the layout of the room resembles a school dining area along with 3 other people already sitting and eating, which would explain the breaths I heard. It'll be best if I avoid eye contact with the other, what im assuming are, patient's like me.

I nervously make my way to the table of food and grabbed what seemed tasty, all the while feeling everyone's eyes on me. Unsure of where to sit and eat, I silently move to the corner of the room and sat on the floor. The room is too small to create a comfortable amount of space between me and everyone else so despite where I sit, I'm still in their view. As I take my first bite, A lound beep arose from more hidden speakers which caught all of our attention.

"Ahem. So now that own final guest has appeared, I can now announce that this room will now be your dining room. Everyday you all will come here 2 times for an hour at 12pm and 7pm. If any if you are uncooperative then you will be controlled by force. Have a nice day"

With that the speakers shut off and once again, the room fell silent. I let out a sigh continued eating. Once again someone interrupts me but this time it's one of the patient's.

"Aaaaallrighty then I guess I should introduce myself since we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other from now on. The names Tyler, I'm 24 and I'm strong." With that he gave a bored glance at the man sitting closest to him.

Noticing the attention the man looked around, a flush of red stained his face as he grasped the situation.

"I'm C.. Craig. Um. Im 21 and I um. I guess to put it bluntly... I have a uncontrollable alter ego." He let out a small chuckle whilst rubbing his neck nervously.

The room was silent once more as the final patient, a hooded boy, leant against the corner wall opposite me. I figured it was my turn to speak but before I could let a word out the mysterious boy spoke.

"24. Delirious. None of your business."

Awkwardness fell upon the room as all of our eyes glued to this strange guy. He remained unmoved ever since I had entered the room and still, he stood there like a statue. Just staring at the floor.

Disliking the unnerving atmosphere, I decided I could introduce myself too now.

"M.. My name is Evan and im 22. And well... the rest is pretty obvious"

I instantly avert my gaze to my food and began to nervously play with it. No one said a word after we all introduced our selves, instead we all just finished out food and waited until it was time to go back to our rooms. In the meantime I have a chance to fully inspect the room.

The room seems extremely simplistic for a facility like this, with a large table in the center with four chairs, two on each side. Another table is placed against the wall, scattered with food. There were no windows to be found, just a ventilation system and five doors, four with our individual pictures on it and one plain double door which is most likely the institution's entrance and exit.

My door is nearest to the double doors and has a picture of wings on it whilst Tyler's door was opposite mine with a buffed, tensed arm indicating strengh I guess. Next to Tyler's door is Craig's. He has one person with an ominous shadow creeping up behind it, must be the alter ego. The one I couldn't understand is delirious's. It has a picture of a simple hockey mask on it. Im not sure why but it intimidates me more than anyone else's. His, I can't figure out.

It's been fourty minutes already but it honestly feels like a whole day has passed because of how thick the tension is in the room. Tyler's fallen asleep, snoring, annoyingly loud might I add, Craig is just humming to himself and delirious... well delirious hasn't stopped staring at me for nearly ten minutes now. Im not sure why but I just cant work up the courage to look back at him. Hes standing next to his door too which is right next to mine and opposite Craig's. Come onnnn, 20 minutes left. I cant handle this anymore.

The exact moment that an hour passed a deep buzz sound echoed throughout the silent room which startled Tyler awake.

"FINALLY" Tyler sighed and went straight to his door and left. Craig followed after and headed to his own room silently, as if moping. The click of Craig's door shutting made me realise I hadn't moved since the buzz, but neither has delirious. Even after I stand up, he still stood there... Just watching me as creep towards my door.

I maintained eye contact as I reached my door to open it. As it opens, delirious smiles at me, then goes straight to his room quickly. I froze. That smile... it wasn't one of kindness or happiness, I know that for sure. It's a deranged smile. A delirious smile.

 


	6. Here comes the big rescue!

 

Its been 2 weeks since we were all introduced to the whole lunchtime area and it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Craig has become a little clingy towards Tyler but Tyler doesn't seem to mind, Delirious still stands silently by his door everyday and waits for me to open my door before he goes to his room at the end.

Tyler is surprisingly really friendly, he even invites me to sit with him and Craig on the table. Although, im still hesitant about opening up to them.

Despite this place not being the worst place on earth, I still want to get out the more I stay here. Im not sure why but the longer im here, the more in danger I feel. Like something dangerous is about to happen.

"Hi" I greet Tyler and Craig a smile and wave, but they seem to be distracted by something.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion.

"It's been nearly 9 minutes and Delirious still isn’t here..." He whispered, Glaring at the area where he usually stands.

How did I not notice! I wonder if he got out. Wait...What if they're going too far with the experiments and we could be next... sweat started forming in the palm of my hands as I stared, wide eyed, at delirious's spot. Just as I had that bad feeling earlier too...

"H-hey calm down, it might not even be something bad. Don’t worry, if we all stick together we'll be ok. They can't handle us all"

Craig’s attempt to comfort me only made me worry more.

"WHAT IF THEY KILLED HIM! W-What if we're next! We cant be aside each other 24/7 so what’s saying they wont get us when we're in our rooms... I knew I had a bad feeling... I knew this was all just too peaceful.. I kn-"

"HEY! Calm your ass down ok! We're not gonna die. We're not gonna get hurt at all alright...so...are you suggesting we should escape?"

"But how. We don’t know the layout of this place or how many guards there are."

"It should be ok since we can just use our p-"

*BOOM*

Before Tyler finished his sentence, a massive explosion blew open the double doors without any of our symbols on it. A man with a white mask and propeller cap came in and looked straight at me.

"COME ON, IM GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE. THERES NO TIME TO EXPLAIN YOU JUST GOTTA TRUST ME!"

It took a minute to process what’s happening so I looked over to Tyler for an answer, he replied with a confidant nod to me and Craig. We all stand up and run towards the doors.   
I couldn’t help but glace back at Delirious's door. I’ve got to swallow the guilt of leaving him and just go. Ill come back for him. I promise. There’s no way he’s being left behind!

I pick up speed and catch up the Craig and Tyler. Surprisingly, the masked man seems to have taken out all of the guards on the way here because there were dead or unconscious bodies  scattered everywhere.

Nearing the exit I notice laboratories all the way down the corridor but one room caught my eye and made me stop. It was delirious, he's just lying there, unconscious and tied to a upright surgical table.

"Carry on going, I'll catch up"

Without even looking back at them, I slice the door open with my claws and run towards delirious. Ok, he doesn’t seem to be majorly hurt. Wrapping my wings around us for protection, I brake him free of his bonds and carry him out of the cramped room and flew down the corridor to catch up with the others but they were no where in sight. I jumped through the broken window at the end of the corridor since it's my best bet of getting to safety and flew into the air, trying to spot that mysterious saviour.

"EVAN, OVER HERE!"

Evan? How'd he- never mind that, I flew towards him and landed on the roof of the truck.

"GO! GO!"

Once the guards stopped shooting at us, I carefully dragged delirious into the back and secured him so he wouldn't fall out. Looking at Delirious now that he’s unconscious, he actually looks... normal? Not menacing at all.

The farther away we got from the facility, the more adrenaline wore off, and I started to hurt around my body.

"Hang in there, we'll be there soon" the mysterious man looks at me through the windscreen mirror. worried.

With those words. I started to drift into sleep.   
_______________________________________   
*4 hours passed*

I open my eyes slowly as I wake up lying in an unfamiliar bed. Sitting up, I noticed bandages wrapping my upper body and right leg.

"W...what happened" I mumbled to myself. Confused.

"You got pretty banged up when you saved delirious" Tyler's voice startled me out of my haze. I turned to look at him leaning against the window, arms crossed and gazing outside. I proceed to look around the room, trying to remember what happened when it suddenly all came to me.

"Who saved us? Where are we?... are we safe!? Is delirious ok?"

"He calls himself Smitty, I'm not entirely sure, I think we are and they say he'll be ok but he’s still unconscious. Ill go call Smitty. He said he wanted to talk to you."

Before I could ask anything else, he exited the room still avoiding my gaze and shut the door. Leaving me in silence. Smitty...... how did he know my name earlier. He doesn't look familiar.

"Um...Evan..."

Once again jumping from the sudden noise I turned my head to see smitty peeking at the door. He still kept his mask on for some reason...

"Come in"

He hesitantly and slowly crept in but stood by the closed door. Avoiding eye contact with me. Why does he sound familiar...

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you..."

A silence befell the room as the tension grew.

"Can I ask...how do you know my name?"

I looked up at him awaiting his response but he just shifted and turned his head away. He then reaches for his mask and begins to lift it still looking at the ground.

"J....JAREN!"

Tears instantly built up in my eyes as I get up to run to Jaren and engulf him in a long awaited hug.

"I missed you so much Jaren! So so much"

Hot tears streamed down my face as I struggled to compose myself.

"I missed you too!" Jaren replied with a shocked expression and hugged me back tightly, tears forming.

"I thought you wouldn't have wanted to see me... I couldn't just let you leave me without any explanation! Why did you go!. Why did you leave me behind." His expression changed from shocked to upset with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Of course I wanted to see you I missed you so so much! I-I just couldn't bring you into this mess. I needed you safe. I couldn't lose you too..."

"Well all that’s behind us now and since im here with you now, im not going to let you leave ever again."

We stayed in that warm embrace until we both calmed down.

"Come, we'll catch up later but right now there’s someone I'd like you to meet."

I nod and follow Jaren out into the corridor and down to what I think is the living room. Sitting there nervously was a bearded man who looked around 27. Once he notices my presence he looks up at me and quickly stands up.

"Oh Hi. Um. My name is Luke and um. I just want to apologise for everything including your injuries. I didn't know they separated Jo...you got hurt because of me and I cant express how sorry I am...please forgive me"

Wow ok so this is happening now... sighing I simply embraced him in a hug.

"What I did was out of instinct, it's not, nor shall ever be your fault. It was my decision to grab delirious which means it was all on me, not you. So please calm down"

He hugged me tightly and thanked me before heading to what Jaren said is delirious's room.

"So that was Luke and from what I know, he’s a close friend of delirious's as well as being a past worker at the facility. I met him the first time I tried to enter the building trying to get a blueprint of the buildings layout after I finally tracked you down and found out they were keeping you there. At first he tried to detain me but after he saw the files in my bag containing all of the patients in your area, he had a sudden change of heart. Im guessing he had a loved one or friend being held there that he never knew about. That’s when I helped him escape. He told me everything he knew about the place including how he didn’t have access to your area. He did request I save delirious too but at the time I couldn’t see him anywhere but you did find him and you saved him. You can trust Luke, you have my word."

"Ok I will"

With that Smitty walked off, leaving me alone with Tyler.

*cough*

...

"Soooo... wait. Where's Craig?"

Without looking at me, he answered.

"He's sleeping...are you really ok? You got shot a lot when you were covering delirious"

So that explains the bandages and the dull pain. I'll probably need more pain killers soon.

"Yh I have a bit of a healing ability. I can heal any type of damage but if it's deep then it does leave a scar. The deeper the wounds the longer it'll take but I usually heal up pretty fast" I  answered with a small smile to lighten the mood.

Tyler just sighed and rubbed his eyes in response.

"Don't be so reckless. Even though you heal, it doesn't make you invincible."

I look down, pouting, hoping he'd cheer up.

"H-hey listen, I-"

Interrupting Tyler, Jaren suddenly charged into the room.

"DELIRIOUS IS MISSING! HE'S GONE!!"

 


	7. What now?

"DELIRIOUS IS MISSING! HE'S GONE!!"

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!, WE WOULD HAVE SEEN HIM GO WOULDN'T WE?" Tyler said, frustrated.

"I-I don't know, I went go check up on Luke and when I got there he was knocked out on the floor. He must have gotten through the window without any of us hearing somehow."

Smittys eyebrows creased with annoyence. Why would he go? Wasn't Luke his friend after all.... damn it, I don't even know what to do...

"Should we split up and search for him?" I suggested.

"Yes. We can split up in two's. Evan, can you fly over and get a sky view?" I only nodded in response.

"Ill go with Luke once he wakes up, Tyler can you go with Craig?"

"Sure I'll wake him"

"Be back before the sun sets"  
   
With that they both walked off, so I headed towards the door. It's still bright out lukily, theres nothing but forest for miles though. Im going to have to stay low, I dont want the so called 'doctors' to know where we are. After stretching my wings out, I leapt up into the air to begin searching.

\--- Tylers P.O.V ---

Why the hell did delirious leave like that... doesn't he realise this is the safest place to be right now.  
*Sigh* guess I've gotta waste my time looking for this dumbass now.

"Hey, wake up Craig!, we gotta go search for that lil shit...Hey..." Hmm not even a flinch. Looking around the room, a bottle of water catches my eye. A sly smirk formed on my lips as I reach for the bottle. Well a little bit of water to help shouldn't hurt...

"H-HELLO! HUH"

Craig stumbled about, probably looking for his glasses.

"We gotta head out. Del's gone missing so we've got to find him. C'mon"

I threw the now empty bottle in the bin and began to walk out.

"YOU COULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP NICELY! Hmph"

"Yh yh could have been worse haha, c'mon im getting hungry so lets get this over with."

I decided to wait for him outside since it's getting too stuffy indoors. Just as I open the door I see Evan fly off, leaving a strong gust of wind behind him. I wonder how powerful his wings are all full strength.

*smack*

"Hey! what was that for"

"For nearly drowning me you bitch!. So... you ready to look or what"

"Yeah let's go"

He began to march onwards in front of me. Was he always that short? Still rubbing my head, I caught up and began searching with him.

\--- Smitty P.O.V ---

"Hey man, your finally up. What happened?"

"I- I don- Del... JON!! WHERE DID HE GO!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I came to check on you and next thing I know, you're knocked out and delirious is gone...so. what happened?"

He looked at me with a concentrated expression whist I stayed quiet, waiting for answers.

"I changed the towel on his head and decided to get him different clothes to wear and just I turned my back, he put me in a chocker hold and asked me who I was and where he was. I tried to explain and get him to remember but he got frustrated and knocked me out... why would he forget who I am.... what did they do to him..."

Instead of sadness, Luke unexpectedly showed anger. I mean that would be pretty agitating. I'd probably be just as fustrated if Evan forgot who I am.

"Come on we've got to go and find him. The others have split up and are looking for him"

His eyes then widened in fear.

"NO! BRING THEM BACK! THEY'RE NOT SAFE OK YOU NEED TO CALL THEM BACK!"

"Okay okay I will but can you explain why? What do you mean its not safe?"

"If del doesnt remember me then its most likely that they've put a blockage or something behind his memories. He still knew how to knock me out so I can probably guess that he remember everything up until he met me. And if im right then your friends are in a big heap of shit."

He looked at me sternly as I take in his words. This may be troublesome after all... how am I supposed to call them back?

"We'll have to wait until sun set because theres no way to track them. I may be a great for breaking people out of places but im no tracker."

We both looked worryingly towards the window, watching the day light blare down onto the forest surrounding them.

\--- Evan P.O.V ---

Flying freely is so relieving after being stuck in that cramped facility. It almost feels too good to be true. Its nearly time to head back and theres not even a single sign of him. What was the point of saving him if hes just gonna run off and get caught again?

I might aswell catch some food for us since he's no where in sight. Maybe a deer or fox. I found a nice spot to land by some deer. I extend my claws and teeth while sneaking up to my prey. In one swoop I trapped one of them with my wing and executed them. I do feel bad but its somthing I've been brought up doing since I was removed from my home. Grabbing the deer, I headed back to the house.

"Honey, I'm ho-"

Jaren tackled me to the ground as soon as I came through the door.

"Ah thank god you're back safe."

"Huh? Well of course I'm safe, why? What worried you?"

"Well long story short, Delirious's memory is blocked and its made him revert back to his previous state before Luke became friends with him. Hes basically the deadliest hitman to have ever existed. Thats why we were worried he may have gotten to you."

A hitman? Why was he in the facility if hes just a hitman... I guess this means we don't have to search for him anymore since he can handle himself.

"Whats with the deer?"

Smittys question brought me back to reality.

"Oh right yh well I thought I'd catch some... y'know....food. so we have somthing to eat?"

Jaren let out a hearty laugh which made me jump a little. I still have to adjust my hearing now that im not in a silent place anymore.

"We have food already, we haven't survived out here this long without food you know"

"Oh.. I see.. I'll just.. umm"

"No no don't worry, we'll cook that up now that you've caught it, but dont worry about it next time okay, just sit inside and relax. Me and Luke will make dinner. Tyler and Craig came early and are already inside."

He closed the door behind me and grabbed the deer then took them away. This house is actually quite comfortable now that I get a chance to look around. There's five bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms, a big living room and a big kitchen. Pretty simple and nice. Simular to my old home. Since theres only five bedrooms I wonder where delirious would have slept... probably on the couch now that I think about it. Or with Luke since they were friends.

"Hey you gonna sit down or what?"

"Hmmm?"

I tilted my head in confusion. I then realised I'm just standing in the doorway of the living room. Blush crept onto my face out of embarrassment as I scooted over to sit on the opposite couch.

"So you never found him either huh"

"No, but I found some dinner"

"Haha yh I saw. But atleast now we know you can hunt. Useful skill."

We both fell silent with the news being the only noise occupying the room.

"This is boring, im putting some spongebob on. Craigy needs his spongebob time!"

We all turned to watch spongebob which erased all of the suffocating tension within the room as we waited for dinner to be made. Even as we sit here, im still in shock about all thats happened today. I mean, not only did we escape but we all survived. I know its probably because we were saved rather that we broke out but it just seems a bit too...easy?

 


	8. Pancakes make everything better!

I never knew how much I'd miss waking up to the sunrise. I took a shower and fresened up, surprisingly theres hot water way out here. Looking through the cuboard I noticed the clothes looked just like the kind of clothes I used to wear. I bet Jaren picked them. I picked out a cat t-shirt but when I tried it my wings made it impossible to wear so I cut out two lines from the bottom of the shirt, leaving the top of the shirt attached, put it on and tied the two loose ends together under each wing. I matched it with some black jeans then headed downstairs to the living room.

I must be the only one up at the moment haha, guess I should let the others sleep. Stepping into the kitchen I noticed that everything was fully stocked! The cuboards, fridge and even the snacks on the table. After ten minutes of searching, I decided on good ol' coco pops. Can never go wrong with that.

I switched on the tv after getting comfortable on the same sofa I sat on yesterday. I might just make this my spot ha. The news channel was the first to appear so I kept it on until I get bored. The news channel didnt inform me of anything new besides a bit of rain later so I flipped through the channels until I landed on family guy. I remember this being an adult show so my mom said I wasn't allowed to watch but I guess I'm allowed now.

Four absolutely hilarious episodes later I heard someone moving around upstairs so I sat up and readied myself.

"You know we don't need to wake up for school anymore right?"

Jaren slowly entered the room rubbing his eye.

"Yh, I guess habbits die hard aha" I replied with a wide grin across my face.

Jaren proceeded to drag himself to the kitchen and reappeared five minutes later with a bowl of cereal too, then sat by me to eat.

"How are the clothes? Did I get the sizes right? They're not too old fashioned are they?"

"Honestly they're amazing. You got them just right, just a little tight but It may have been because of my wings. Also I had to 'modify' them, I hope that's okay?"

"Yh that fine, everything in that room is officially yours to do whatever you want with, im just glad you like them"

With that, silence filled the room but it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence.

"Man....it's still so amazing that you're here right now. Like actually here, with me and safe. It's almost like a dream."

"I know what you mean. Being in that place for so long... has kind of made me forget what being around friends was like. What freedom was like. It made me realise how easily I could be taken like that too. It still shocks me that you came for me aswell, I thought you forgot about me...I *sniff* thought there wasn't anyone out there who even knew I was alive"

A tear flew down my cheek as the emotions, that I tried so hard to ignore during my time at that facility, came pouring out. I didn't know I was holding so much back. I hadn't even had the chance to tell Jaren about my mom yet but the tears still kept on flowing.

Not knowing what to say, Jaren held me in a warm embrace for a while, letting me release all of my emotions onto him.

"Its ok, get it all out of your system. I'm here now. I never have, nor ever will forget about you okay. Never believe otherwise! Ill go get you some water"

Nodding I released him and wiped my tears away. The water was surprisingly relieving as it calmed me down and stopped my tears. Just as i began to collect myself, the rest of the guys came down.

"Mornin you two. That was probably the best sleep I've ever had!" Tyler proclaimed whilst stretching then flopping onto the sofa opposite me, closing his eyes in the process.

"Hiiiiya ......EV! *gasp* ARE YOU OK! WHAT HAPPENED!!! IT WAS YOOOOOU!!" He exclaimed, pointing directly at Jaren.

"Hey hey its ok, he's ok now, he just got a few things out of his system." Jaren replied so I didn't have to. Just like he used to, thank god he hasn't changed.

"Nu-uh nope not having sadness here. Pancakes! Pancakes will cheer you guys up! Okay I'll make some and you guys can all have some! Smitty come help"

Craig walked into the kitchen and Jaren followed with a laugh.

"Hey..."

I look up to Tyler looking at me with a serious face. Both eyes peering straight into mine now.

"You sure you're okay?"

I hesitated but nodded and showed the biggest smile I could muster. He nodded and went back to closing his eyes and resting his head back against the rim of the sofa. The only one who hadn't come down was Luke. Maybe I should check on him.

As I got up Jaren came stumbling out of the kitchen in a laughing fit, nearly falling over.

"Absolutely useless, honestly. You stay in the living room so I can work!"

"Okay okay hahaha.....Oh.. where you heading Evan?

"I was just gonna check on Luke, he hasn't come down yet so I got a bit worried"

"Its ok, you stay here and I'll check. I seem to do more bad than good in the kitchen anyway haha"

I nod, sat back down and went back to watching family guy but now with a lot less darkness in my heart and mind.

About fifteen minutes later, Craig entered with a stack of fluffy pancakes, the top one had a maple syrup smiley face on it which made me giggle.

"Bon appetite, hope it heals you. Tyler come get yours"

"What! How come I don't get any treatment!"

"Nice people get nice things. Sad people get pampered and Evan here is both so he gets both. Its a well known rule Tyler"

Tyler then grunted but surprisingly smirked a little. I guess this is the first time someone had spoken to him like that. After I finished my pancake mountain, Jaren came in with Luke tailing behind.

"Hi Luke" Using a big grin, I tried to break through the gloom that seems to be surrounding him. He look up in suprise and smiled back.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I just wanted to do some research on what happened to Delirious."

Oh right he still must be really worried about him. He may be the best hitman but he still is human. I completly forgot he was missing... does that make me a bad person?

 


	9. But why?

For the whole day we all watched spongebob and played a couple games but since I got up the earliest, naturally, I was the first to get sleepy.

"Imma sleep now guys, I'll rematch you tomorrow. Im gonna get some sleep now so goodnight guys"

They collectively said goodnight back as I stood up and walked to my room, yawning as I exited the room.

I walked straight to my bed without even putting on the lights since I can see clearly in the dark anyway. I fell asleep quicker than expected but was rudely awoken by rapid banging on my door followed by Tyler's intrusion.

"Hm wha-... did something happen?"

I replied, rubbing my face to wake myself up more.

"Craig's missing, I mean yeah we get to go wherever we want whenever but somthing knocked us all out just after you went up and next thing we know, he's gone!"

"Damn really?!... no wonder I fell asleep so easily. Well what should we do!"

At this point I rolled out of bed and walked towards Tyler, who was already walking back to the living room, in just my pajama pants.

Stumbling into the room, I saw Jaren pacing back and fourth whilst Luke was leaning forward with his head in his hands.

"Ah you're here, I assume Tyler's told you the situation right?"

"Um, yeah I have a gist of what happened."

Luke then had a concerned look on his face as he chimed in.

"Ok I have two possible theories. Either del managed to get in and has taken Craig, but thats a bit of a stretch since there would be no motive. Or Craig ran away."

"Why would he run, what would he be running from when this is the safest place to be?"

Tyler sighed in frustration after he spoke.

Silence filled the room for a long time whilst we all try to figure out what exactly is happening, until Jaren spoke up with a idea.

"Whichever way I think about it, I keep coming to the same conclusion. This place has been compromised which means we have to move, quickly."

"But where would we all go?"

It took a while for Jaren to answer my question.

"I'll lead the way. If we speak about it and it turns out there's spy equipment listening in then it'll defeat the purpose of moving. We have to be extra cautious"

We all nodded and went our rooms and started to pack up. Since we didn't have many possessions, it didnt take me or Tyler long to finish. Jaren was the last one to finish packing and to come to the truck but when he did Tyler and I jumped into the back with the suitcases whilst Jaren sat with Luke who started to drive as soon as Jaren was in.

"Do you think he actually ran?"

I pondered for a bit. I really don't have a solid guess on what happened.

"I honestly dont know, nothing's making sense. He really enjoyed being free and with us.... if it was delirious, wouldn't he have left no witnesses?"

"Hm that is a good point I guess"

Tyler laid down onto the suitcases and began stargazing.

*Bang*

I turn to look in the direction of the noise and saw movement close to where that safe house is. I shuffle to the end of the truck to see more clearly.

Its Craig!

"H-hey Tyl-"

Wait.... why is he with those scientists....oh no. It cant be, can it?

As I continue to look, it just proved what I was seeing is in fact Craig working with the scientists.... but why? Why would he want to work with people who tested on him and confined him so much...

"Evan!"

I jump at the sound of Tyler's voice and turn to see him looking at me with a concerned expression.

"What?"

"Dont 'what' me, you called me and stopped mid sentence like you saw a friggin ghost or something."

Should I tell him? What if I'm just seeing things as an after effect of that knock out gas? Or maybe im just tired. I look back once more to check but the safe house was out of view because of how far we travelled. Not even my enhanced vision can see through trees and the road *sigh*

"Its nothing... just seeing things."

"Well what did you think you saw?"

"Its stupid honestly and doesn't make any sense, don't worry about it"

"I don't care how stupid it might have been, I wanna know so spill"

"...okay okay fine it's just... It's just that I thought I saw Craig back there and well... he was with those scientists..."

"...hm"

"See! I told you it was dumb!"

"... noo actually. Its a more solid theory. If anything it's the most probable one yet because when we got knocked out, just before I gave in I saw Craig stand up. I thought maybe that was him trying to resist the gas but after you've just said you saw him back there with the enemy then that means he must have planned it. Or atleast knew about it. I have no clue what his motive is but its the closest option yet."

He went back to star gazing after explaining his theory and honestly, it makes sense. Theres no telling if we'll even find out why but now we know he's not considered to be on our side anymore. Or was he even on our side to begin with.....

First delirious goes missing now this. Who knows, maybe even delirious is on their side too. Somehow I feel like I'm in more danger now than when I was in those labs.

Might aswell get some sleep until we reach the new hideout since I'm guessing it'll be a lot further away from here.

 


	10. The worst luck

"Wakey wakey Ev, rise and shine"

I let out a long yawn before sitting up and stretching. Despite how fast we were going and the bumps, the nap wasn't bad. I look around to see the gang carrying the last of their suitcases into what seems like a mansion. It's twice as big as the last safe house! How far did we go? Where exactly are we?!

Might as well unload my stuff too. I hop off the truck and enter the mansion with one, big suitcase rolling behind me.

"This place is humongous! Are we in the right place?!"

"Haha yh, we are don't worry. C'mon I'll show you to your room. Tyler and Luke are already unpacking and are gonna wonder around later."

I follow Jaren up the massive stairs in the middle of the room as I take in my surroundings. Its like I'm walking in a marble palace!

"Hey Jaren, how much did this all cost? It looks like it's a mansion owned by royalty!"

"I was gonna breif everyone later so you'll have to wait until then to find out haha, no point in repeating myself more than I have to, right?"

He couldn't see but I nodded.

"Here it is, a easy way to remember where your room is up the stairs, turn right then it's the second to last room. We'll eventually put up name plates but until then, thats what you'll have to remember. After you're done unpacking feel free to explore, just make sure you're in the living room by 7pm so I can debrief you and Tyler on the situation."

With that he exited the room and left me to unpack. My room has to be atleast twice as big than my other one. I have my own bathroom too! Talk about luxurious. I spent about ten minutes unpacking since I didn't bring many things. Guess I can explore now. I start heading towards the stairs and noticed two big double doors stood in front of the stairs. I open it to see a big room with sofas and gaming systems everywhere. This must be the living room, cool, now I'll know where to be at 7.

I close the door and continued my exploration. I take a left, when I reached the bottom of the stairs, and stumbled across a kitchen with a large dining room attatched. Well thats pretty convenient to have the rooms attached I guess.

Walking in the opposite direction, I found the entrance to a garden that looked as big as the mansion itself! Just where am I. Looking through all the plants and trees I notice that all of the stuff here have health benefits or nutritional benefits. Ah so this must be our source of veggies. Guess they'll come in handy.

I turn around and exit the mansion through the main entrance. Im sure it'll be safe to wonder out here as long as the mansion is in view. With that logic in mind, I strolled into the forest around the mansion. The further in I got, the nicer I felt within. It feels so peaceful here. So safe.

Following the nice feeling, I stumbled across the most magical looking lake I've ever seen! with a big sakura tree leaning over the far left and a swing attached to its sturdy branches. The way all of the other trees surronded the lake made it look as if the trees themself don't want to obstruct the lakes beauty.

I fly over to the swing and take a seat. Thats weird... its not even squeaky or rusted. It looks as it its brand new? Guess there might be somthing special about this area after all. I slowly swing back and fourth for a bit and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

*Splat*

Huh... thats weird. I can feel a weird dull pain in my back...

I reach up to see what the cause of the pain is, to find what feels like a dagger of some sorts stabbed into me. I yank it out and saw a stream of blood drip from me and into the lake. I turn around to find out who threw the dagger but who stood there was someone I thought I'd never see again.....

My eyes widen in shock... delirious....

I took flight and stayed above the water, not looking away from delirious.

"What are you doing here! I thought you were gone?"

Unmoving he locked eyes with me in a stand off position.

Without replying, he launched four more simular blades at me with inhuman speed and accuracy, aiming for my chest and head. It took me by suprise but I easily dodged them all.

Maybe I can bring him back to see if Luke can fix him and bring his memories back! He defiantly misses delirious.

I slowly fly closer to him, trying to ignore the scary intimidation I felt.

"Delirious....are you okay? You know.... Luke is very worried about you.... can you please come back with me? We won't attack you, I give you my word."

As soon as I stopped speaking, he started to tremble and hold his head. This is my opportunity! I can grab him and bring him back! I reached out and tried to grab his arm.

*slice*

Just as my hand touched him, he sliced my forearm off and escaped faster than I could react.

Damn it, shit! How is he that fast, he's definatly not just a normal human or a nornal hitman! The blood's coming out fast. It's really gonna take a while to grow this back... might as well make my way back to safety, just in case he comes back, angrier.

I flew all the way back to the mansion, trying to not lose too much blood. It should have stopped bleeding by now, why hasnt it stopped! The cut in my back is still bleeding too!

By the time I reached the mansion's entrance I felt overwhelmingly dizzy which made me crash straight through the front doors and onto the cold marble floors. As I lay there, the puddle of blood increased at a dangerously fast pace. At this rate, I'll bleed out before I can heal up. Footsteps echoed through the room as Jaren, Tyler and Luke ran up to help me.

"EVAN! NO! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED! ANSWER ME"

"D-...Deli-"

Before I could finish, the blood loss caused me to pass out.


	11. Just who is Delirious?

I wake up in my empty room, covered in bandages. Feeling dizzy after all of the blood loss, I wearily stand up and walk towards the door, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It seems my hand has grown back but thanks to delirious I now have a deep scar around my arm, where it was cut. Juuuust great. At least it grew back, I was worried it wouldn't since it was delayed.

Just as I reach for the door, the handle turns and Tyler comes barging in then hesitates when he sees me.

"SHIT EVAN... Don't go scaring people like that!...And get into bed! You're still recovering"

He yelled as he pushed me back to my bed with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Here, I was gonna put it by your bed but since you're awake you can have it now. By the way... WHAT THE HELL EVAN! WHAT HAPPENED!!"

"Hmm...well from what I can remember I was just wondering around out front and I walked into some garden. It was really nice -"

Jaren and Luke then interrupted the story and Jaren instantly ran to me, embracing me whilst panicking over my wellbeing.

"Evan! I'm so glad you're awake!!! So so glad. What happened? how did you get so banged up? Are you really ok?   
Do you nee-"

"Hey! If you shut up he'll explain everything like he just was doing before you barged in! Now shhh"

I let out a small laugh and sipped some water before continuing.

"Anyway as I was saying. The garden I stumbled upon had sakura trees and a massive lake. It was the most magical thing I ever saw! There was even a swing hanging from one of the trees leaning over the lake. I kind of.... well I fell asleep on the swing..... not for long though! It was just so peaceful. Anyway, I woke up to pain in my back and when I looked to see where it came from well..... I saw delirious. He was just standing there staring at me. But he didn't look like how he did back at that facility. He looked.....scared? Or lost, Im not sure but I thought this was my best chance at getting him back here. Back to Luke. But when I got close he got my arm them ran so I just retreated back here. The weirdest thing is that my arm didn't regenerate like normal. It just kept on bleeding and bleeding."

"evan.....you were missing for a 5 days..."

They all looked at me while sat there confused...

"5 days? Nonono that can't be? It was only a little nap! Im not even hungry or anything so how could I not be hungry if I was there for 5 days?!"

"I'm not too sure... you need to show us where you went as soon as you fully recover okay, this is too weird to leave alone."

Jaren furrowed his eyebrows in clear confusion as he contemplated what could have happened.

"By the way, How did you guy's stop the bleeding anyway?"

There was silence before Luke answered.

"Well I guess now's a better time than ever to tell you guys...lets start at the beginning then. When I first became friends with delirious it was because I went out with his sister and I got to know him through her. To be honest, I've only ever seen him express love to his sister and mother. He nor his sister ever told me what happened to their father but I never pried more than I felt was needed so I didn't ask anymore. A few years passed and a big accident occurred that both me and his sister was involved in. Long story short... she died because I couldn't protect her....Th-there was a bounty on her head because she was rumoured to be close to Jon and because of that, when I was on a date with his sister watching the sunset on the beach they came in a big group to attack and get her. I tried everything I could but they just... I was over powered and....."

We all let him take his time seeing as this was a rough memory to relive.

"Well Jon came just a second too late and saw them do it whilst I was just- Just helpless on the ground. It was the last thing I saw before I passed out. I woke up to Delirious cleaning a gun in a nearly empty apartment and I was confused but he told me he was a hitman. I can't really explain much because I promised I'd never speak of why but after that day he let me help him get revenge and in doing so we became best friends. Brothers in a way. During that time together he taught me most of what he knew. Just what I needed to know and one of those things was that if he had a target that wasn't human, he'd use this poison he'd created. It was one kept wounds from healing so the target would be easier to take out. It doesn't effect humans though, besides making us feel a little sick at times but I did manage to create a antidote, just in case y'know. He never did tell me why he saved me though. I expected him to have blamed his sisters death on my incompetence."

"Don't worry Luke, I have a feeling that he doesn't resent you. I mean, he wouldn't have saved you if he had! Besides, it's best to think to the future rather than the past. But thank you for explaining"

I get up to give Luke a much needed hug and stretch.

"Well now, if you guys want, I'm up showing you guys where that place is?"

"You've just woken up?! Are you even okay?"

"Yh I'm fine now that the poison is out my body. I'm a quick healer remember?"

I said grinning as wide as I could muster while putting my hands on my hips in a superhero pose trying to ease the tension.

Tyler sighed before standing up and stretching. I guess those stories were a bit long.

"For now we'll eat. We can check that place out tomorrow since it's nearly midnight."

To my suprise it was nearly pitch black outside. I suppose I should have looked before deciding. Tomorrow it is. Just as I was about to speak my stomach let out a deep rumble.

"Well I guess my stomach spoke for me haha! Lets eat!"

We all made our way to the kitchen and had a late dinner before we all went to bed.

Besides feeling groggy from todays events, I was pretty much at 100% thanks to all that rest and that antidote.

 


	12. Well that was unexpected

I woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. I guess today's the day I show the gang that magical garden. After breakfast of course.

After putting on the first outfit I saw I stumbled to the kitchen like a kid running to open presents on Christmas. I'm not sure why exactly but I'm really excited to see that place again. I hope it'll be okay to continue visiting it after I show the guys.

To my suprise everyone was awake and sitting at the table eating.

"Yo Ev, take a seat. Jaren made everyone eggs and bacon and yours is that one"

Tyler pointed to the only plate of food untouched with his fork then continued to eat, so I took a seat and started to eat.

"Thanks a bunch Jaren"

"No problem ev"

I scoffed down the delicious meal and even had a muffin for dessert whilst I waited for Luke to come down from his room.

"Sorry I took a while guys, I just had to make sure I had everything. Just in case we run into delirious. I think I have a plan but I can explain it on the way."

"Okay sounds good, lets go."

With me and Tyler leading, Luke stood behind us with Jaren and began to explain his plan.

"Okay so I made this kind of gel that'll knock out anyone who touches it within 30 seconds or a minute as long as it touches their skin so if even one of us can get close to him, we need to touch any revealed skin. The less human you are the longer it'll take to knock you out so Evan, you'll last roughly triple the amount of time it'll take to knock out Delirious, Jaren or me so I'd say about 3 minutes. Tyler, you'll only last about 2 minutes, which means you two are our best chance if we are to get delirious since you two can risk getting it on your own hands and outlast delirious as well as bringing him back to the house."

"Couldn't we wear gloves? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"I did think about that but somthing in clothing nullifies the gel and renders it useless. Until I can perfect it, we'll have to do it this way. Here, squeeze it out of this tube once you see a opening to use it"

Luke handed out little tubes of purple gel. I tucked it into my front pocket until we got into the haven which was unfortunately not appearing.

I stopped where it should have been but to my suprise, nothing but a open field laid out before me.

"It should have been right here. There was a massive lake and trees not a empty field!"

I turn to face everyone with a confused expression.

"I think I know whats going on."

Jaren spoke up with furrowed eyebrows whilst scribbling what I think is our location onto a map.

"Okay well Evan missed the briefing so to round it up, the person who created this area has made it so unless he wishes it, it's impossible to find. And I have a feeling this 'magical field' is one of his creations. I'll prepare for a trip to go and meet him later but for now it'll be best to go home."

We all nodded and followed Jaren a d Luke back.

"Hey guys, keep those gel tubes on you at all times. Just in case he comes. Better to be safe than sorry."

We all agreed and quietly carried on walking.

"Wait, if this guy said he only lets people he wants find this area then how did delirious find it? He couldn't have followed us because we were driving here. It doesn't make any sense."

"That is a good question, to be honest I have no clue why. I'll be sure to ask him that too."

"Can I come!"

"I'm really sorry Ev but he doesn't like meeting with strangers. I dont want to get on his bad side. Maybe next time though? I'll ask him."

Disappointed, I pouted. Entering the the mansion and heading straight to the living room to play games.

"Ev, come on. Don't get stroppy with me! I said I'll ask didn't I! Don't be unreasonable."

I let out a long sigh.

"Fiiiiiiiine, I GUESS I'll leave it to you."

"Stop being a baby Evan and come watch spongebob with me."

Tyler strolled into the tv room with his hands in his pockets. Well I can't really say no to that so I suppose I'll just pass time watching tv.

*5 hours passed*

"BOO!!!"

"AHHH SHIT WHO'S THERE!!!"

" HUH! Damn it Evan, stop shouting!"

I turned to see Jaren nearly crying from laughter.

"Oh ha ha, veery funny" I exclaim, rolling my eyes.

"You just looked so adorable snoring and hooting. You sound like a owl!"

He continued to laugh, tears forming by this point.

"Wow seriously! Damn it, I missed it."

I sent a death glare at Tyler and glanced at Jaren's worn out state which reminded me of his little adventure to meet the wizard who created this place.

"Hey, what did the wizard say?"

"Wizard?..oh right, I told Luke already but he said that the place that you stumbled upon was a little relaxation area he'd created for whenever he wanted to pass time quickly, that's why you didn't feel hungry or anything, you spent a whole day there which meant 5 days out here. Also it moves around a lot so it can only be found if it feels you need to be there, it basically chooses if you can find it. He made it that way so he wouldn't be able to needlessly procrastinate there. Also he said that he brought delirious here and that he trapped delirious in that relaxation place while working on healing his mind. But until he figures out how, delirious is trapped there. Oh and he's allowed Luke to visit him but only because Luke has an idea of how to fix him"

"So that means he doesn't want to meet me?"

"No no don't take it like that. He doesn't mind seeing you it's just....not yet. He actually told me how you found that place but he also said not to tell anyone how, so he will want to see you in time."

"Okay! Well goodnight guys, its already way past my bedtime so I'm going to sleep."

"Alright goodnight Ev"

"Night"

After making it to my room, I changed into pyjamas and sat on my bed. So if delirious is trapped there then is he eating enough food? Isn't he getting lonely. That's it, I'm gonna try and find that place again tomorrow and I'm gonna bring a heap of food for him.

*Next day*

I woke up before everyone else again and had a quick shower before rushing down to the kitchen to prepare food in sealed boxes. It took me about an hour or two but I managed to get the food boxes prepared and secured. I wrote a note and put it onto the kitchen counter explaining that I was just taking another stroll through the front of the mansion since my past stroll got cut short.

With everything set I started my walk to the haven. After a while of walking I stumbled upon it. It showed up much closer to the mansion than before.

As I enter I immediately see delirious sitting on the edge of the water with his legs dipped. He definitely was lonely.

"You-... you okay?"

Without thinking I broke the silence, making delirious startled and stand up whilst keeping his guard up.

"Who are you and how did you escape this place"

"Listen, I'm not sure how but I did. I thought you might be hungry so I brought some food for you."

I gestured to the packed up boxes stacked up on the grass and slowly backed away. I hated having to lie to him even though I didn't know who he is. I guess I'll have to slowly get his trust before I can keep him company.

He watched intently as I backed away into the bushes. As soon as he was out of sight, I made my way back home. It looked like it was around 8pm considering how dark its gotten. I really hope no one got worried.

As I entered the living room Tyler greeted me.

"How was your day trip"

"Pretty good actually, I got a good look around the area."

"Hmm, it is an interesting place... by the way. Can I talk to you about somthing?"

Worried about what Tyler of all people was worried about, I took a seat next to him and listened.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay...so I've been thinking about what happened back at the old bunker and well.. I'm worried about Craig. I know it sounds stupid since you saw him with the lab people and it seems to make sense considering we were hiding and there was no other way they could have found us but I can't get rid of this gut wrenching feeling. I feel like he's being controlled or forced to do what he did against his will, maybe even threatened, because......well.... remember when I told you that I saw Craig stand up before I got knocked out?"

I nodded so he could continue uninterrupted.

"Well.... he was crying..."


	13. Things just keep getting worse

Its been three days since I started meeting delirious at that lake and I think he's starting to warm up to me. I haven't told anyone about it yet because if I do, then I expect they'll be against it and they'll try to stop me from meeting him.

I sat in the dining room finishing off my eggs on toast in peace until a mysterious intruder broke into the mansion, flustered and panicked.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"Who?"

I stood up confused but in a defensive stance, ready to fight if needed.

"JAREN! WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BITCH"

"Hey hey hey, what did I do now?"

Jaren peaked his head from his room, next to the living room, disheveled.

"Oh what's up kryoz, why are you here? wait. Did something happen?"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE HERE!"

The mansion fell silent. Both me and Jaren stood in silence until Jaren made the first move. He sighed whilst coming out of his room, walking towards that Kryoz guy.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry for yelling. Just tell me... was everything you told me about Luke really all you knew about him?"

"Well yh, did something happen to him?"

Silence befell the area once more but this time, both eyes were on me. Still in a defensive form, I cleared my throat.

"Oh that's Evan. Hes okay to hear about anything thats happened. Hes just a bit weary of new faces. Evan, this is the wizard I told you guys about the other day remember? The one I went to meet and whose identity I had to keep secret.'

Kryoz gave a small, shy wave as I dropped my guard. Waving back, I returned to eating my breakfast while listening in closely. As I sat down I saw him lean into Jaren add whisper somthing.

"Evan, I need to go with Kryoz for a while. I'll be back later to fill you in. I just need to figure out whats going on first. Don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone, Tyler's in charge"

He left in a hurry after Kryoz, leaving me to accept what he said. Guess now is the best time to go see delirious since no one will be here besides Tyler who just plays games or binge watches t.v in his room.

I washed my plate and grabbed the dishes I had prepared the night before and put them into my backpack. As I shut the fridge, Tyler popped up behind the door which scared the hell out of me.

"SHIT- God-damn it Tyler, I thought you were asleep!"

"Naw, I've been awake since Kryoz made his grand entrance. Mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Y'know..... Just going for a leisurely stroll around the area...might have a picnic..."

I shyly avoided eye contact in hopes he won't ask any further questions.

"Uh-huh. That's uhh... that's a lot of food for one person don't you think? You sure you don't want to tell me what you're really doing?"

I stood there quietly, like a kid getting lectured. Should I tell him? He'll just make sure I never see him again or even tell Jaren who'll give me an even worse lecture than Tyler.

"That's what I'm really doing! Don't worry, if I see anyone or anything then I'll come straight back! No messing around or anything. I mean it!"

It felt like we stood there for an hour, staring each other down but he finally let out a long defeated sigh and walked towards the sofas in the living room, opposite the kitchen.

Picking up my backpack, I made my way towards the front door. Just before I left, I turned to look at Tyler.

"B-bye Tyler..."

"Yeah yeah, cya... Say hi to delirious for me, will ya"

My eyes widened as he said that. I panicked and left as fast as I could, unable to say anything back. He knows!! How does he know? Oh no, what if he tells Jaren... I hope he doesn't do anything about this!... I really have to apologise for lying to him now. I'm so stupid! Damn it.

I shook off the thoughts and flew off to meet delirious.

When I got to the haven I saw delirious sitting by the edge of the grass with his feet in the water. He looked at me after hearing me enter and his face noticeably lit up. He definitely trusts me now! I smiled knowing he sees me as a friend now.

"Foods here!"

He gets up and runs towards me like a giddy child. I really wish I could give him a big hug but unfortunately, he's still not comfortable with physical contact.

We sat in the middle of the grass and laid out the food onto a big blanket inbetween us.

"... remember that strong guy I told you about. The one called Tyler?"

He simply nodded in response, mouth full of food but his whole focus was on me.

"Well...he definitely knows I've been meeting you here... he said to say hi to you, from him. I don't even know how he found out to be honest. Do you think he'll try and stop me from coming to see you?"

He averted his gaze towards the floor and knitted his eyebrows tightly together for a while before looking up to me and shaking his head no,while swallowing.

"If he's exactly how you've explained to be, then he won't."

I nodded and took a sip of pepsi. He's right. I should really have more faith in Tyler. I definitely have to apologise when I get back.

"Hey... do you think.... can you ask kryoz if I can leave this place? I figured out that if you were telling the truth this whole time, about all the things that happened at the institution and the safe house before this then that means I'm only here because I'm a threat. So now that I know I can trust you..... maybe ask him if I can leave and if he's still not sure then I wouldn't mind if you have to keep an eye on me?"

Wow ... this is the most he's ever said!

"I can ask but I'll need to figure out a way to contact him first, then I'll ask him for sure! You can hopefully even stay with us in the mansion! We can even help you get your memories back!"

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. I tried to not let the excitement get to me but I couldn't stop smiling. I really have made a lot of progress!

We sat there for a while, watching the cherry blossoms float onto the surface of the lake. Suddenly delirious stiffened and looked behind him.

"Get back Evan"

"Huh? Wha-"

"Get into those bushes right now! When I say go I NEED you to go back to the mansion, no matter what happens. No matter what you see, Got it!"

Without questioning him I nodded and hid in the bushes, just like he said to, and stayed silent.

A couple minutes after I hid I saw a dark figure emerge from entrance on the left side of the lake.

"Found you delly"

We both stayed silent as the figure showed more of himself as he crept closer to delirious. He looked like some kind of demon! Like a literal red demon but he kind of resembled..... Luke? Maybe this was what kryoz was talking about. Did he hide something about himself? Maybe its just a coincidence. Yeah it must be. Jaren wouldn't have been tricked like this.

"Ah the silent treatment. Don't you remember me? How about I ask your friend instead?"

As he said those last words, he looked straight at me and smirked. Before he could take one step towards me delirious ran towards him, knives drawn in each hand.

I gasped and edged back as he dashed  and attacked that demon.

"NOW, GO EVAN!"

I leaped out of the bush and ran as if my life depended on it but just as I left, I saw a sight I could never forget.

The demon had grabbed delirious's neck with one hand and.....the other... was through his chest.


	14. Lose one to gain another

I froze at the sight before me. Delirious couldn't survive that! Nobody can. Should I go get him? Should I keep running. I ...- I don't know what to do.

Before I could get my thoughts straight, Tyler zoomed past me and punched the demon right in his face which caused him to throw delirious into the lake.

"GO GET HIM"

Tyler's order snapped me back to my senses which made my legs run towards delirious before my mind could register it. I walked into the lake and grabbed delirious. The wound looks like it barely missed delirious's heart rendering him unconscious. An idea came to mind.

I placed delirious onto the grass and grabbed a knife out of his jacket and slid it through my hand, creating a deep cut, and placed my hand onto delirious's wound. I held it there until the wound on my hand sealed.

"HURRY UP AND TAKE HIM EVAN"

Surprisingly, the demon wasn't backing down even though it could only guard against Tyler's punches.

I grabbed delirious bridal style and took off towards the mansion. I looked back to see Tyler land a final blow to the demons jaw then leap back and began to follow me. The demon just stood there, watching, as if it was in no hurry to get us.

Once we made it in, Tyler grabbed a bunch of medical herbs and began making some medicine for delirious whilst I laid him down on the bed in the spare room next to mine. The bleeding had already stopped and he showed signs of recovering but it was still unclear when he'd wake up.

Tyler rushed into the room and spread some dark green paste into the would and placed a glass of what I'm guessing is more medicine onto the desk besides him.

Silence befell the room as I sat by his bed. I looked up at Tyler who was leaning against the wall, eyes closed with crossed arms.

"How'd you find me?"

"I'm in charge dumbass, of course I'm going to follow you if I get a bad feeling, which I did. More importantly who was that. Also what were you doing when I held him off?"

"Well as for who he is.... I have no clue. But he did share a resemblance with Luke which was odd."

"Ah, he did look like Luke... that might explain Luke's disappearance recently. But he's never mentioned having any power?..."

"Yeah that would. We should tell Jaren and kryoz when they get back. But as for what I did, well.... remember that time my hand was cut off but it healed back? Well my healing ability comes from my blood. I found out that it even heals others at the same rate it heals me as long as the blood enters them so whether its through swallowing or directly into their bloodstream, it'll be absorbed into them and heal them. But unlike with me, the healing cells die out within them after 24 or 48 hours depending on how much blood I give. So basically, I did that."

He just stared at me blinking a lot, as if he is still trying to register what I had said.

"That must mean being part owl isn't your power. Lucky you I guess, you get two powers in one! But besides that, having a healer here will help out a lot. Its unfortunate that it involves taking in blood but it's something."

The room fell silent once again but it wasn't an awkward one. Kryoz burst through the room, storming towards the bed delirious was recovering in. Jaren followed suit, grabbing Kryoz's shoulder before he could get to us.

"WHY IS HE HERE!"

"Calm down Kryoz. Tyler, what happened? Why is delirious here?"

With everyone's eyes on Tyler, he sighed and stood straight and explained everything. How I've been going to see him, how he's been keeping an eye on me the whole time, even how he thinks delirious is safe now.

"I guess he should stay then. Considering how he'd be in a lot of danger out there. But i want you both watching him!"

"I guess I can allow that... I guess I'll also have to explain the so called 'demon'... it's Luke... I'm still not sure he was aware about his power but its him. Me and Jaren predict it was activated due to extreme stress. Since he hadn't spoken about having a power and he's unable to control it then it's most likely that he didn't know about it, but it is extremely dangerous and needs to be stopped as soon as possible. He's figured out how to find and get into my relaxation spots too which is troubling. Maybe his past friend here could give us some info"

"That'll... be hard. He says he doesn't remember anything. Not even being trapped in the institution. Not even Luke."

We all went quiet. None of us had any clue of what to do until Jaren spoke up.

"I think we all need some sleep. We'll all stay in the mansion that way Kryoz can put a stronger, more concentrated barrier around us that'll stop Luke if he tries to enter. G'night guys, come kryoz, I'll show you to your room"

Jaren walked out rubbing his eye with Kryoz in tow. Tyler looked at me with concern before turning and heading towards his room. He stopped at the door and looked at me once more.

"You not gonna sleep?"

"I think I'll sleep here for the night. Can't leave him on his own, y'know."

He gave one last nod before leaving. I glanced towards delirious, my eyes slowly drooping.

Please stay this time.

Please sta-....


End file.
